The Broken Sun
by FlamingPurpleBunnies
Summary: Grey. That's all Yarai could see. His sun had been extinguished, and life had no meaning anymore. That is, until another sun makes itself known. Slight AU. A "What if?" story. Kurusu/Yarai, Segawa/Yarai


Well hello there dear readers! I'm glad you decided to pick this story to read :) Anywho, I guess you could say that this is my comeback from not writing a fanfiction in forever, and I really hope that you all enjoy it and leave a review.  
So, just to set things up a bit, this takes place when our favorite group of students have Nishikori all tied up. By using him they were able to rescue sensei and then left to go back to their base so that they could perform surgery. However, along the way... I'm not going to spoil anything else.  
The pairings are Kurusu/Yarai and Segawa/Yarai, so hopefully I can please both groups of shippers. And just so ya'll know, the characters are in no way shape or form mine. I do not own Cage of Eden, although I wish I did.  
Anyways, with disclaimers out of the way, read on! Hope you enjoy :)

The world stopped. The small critters that meandered through the treetops ceased moving. The wails of his classmates quieted. The colors of the sunset seeped away into a lifeless grey.

Grey.

That's all the world could be now. She was gone, and with her went all notions of there possibly being a future. Yet again, he had failed, and these were the consequences.

The trees began to swim. The ground switched places with the sky. There were numerous faces surrounding him with concern plastered to their countenances, but they each twisted away into a black mob that laughed at his pitifulness, his helplessness, his failure.

There hadn't been enough time. They hadn't moved fast enough.

She was gone.

Forever.

He briefly noticed Sengoku's face flash through the stillness. Sengoku seemed to be saying something, maybe words of comfort, if his tearful eyes meant anything, but his words fell on deaf ears.

All of a sudden a rage Yarai had never felt before lit in his stomach. A roaring in his ears burst forward and all of the stillness from before shattered. The world began spinning, faster, faster, with the center of clarity focused on Nishikori's face. A smug smile adorned Nishikori's face and all of a sudden all that Yarai felt he had ever been taught amounted to this, wipe that smug grin off of his mouth until no smile could ever sit there again.

Tooru, who was holding Nishikori in his bindings, barely had time to notice Yarai charge before he ducked out of the way. Yarai took pleasure in noting that no smug smile still adorned his victim's face. All that lay there was fear and a moments understanding of clarity. Nishikori knew that he may not make it out of this alive, and that shadowed the triumph he felt at stalling until that stupid teacher died.

Pain exploded across Nishikori's vision, and a bright red blotted out the rest of the world. The small group of haggard students and adults stood helpless to his beating, shocked as they were at their beloved teacher's untimely passing. One of the students let a long wail lift to the winds. Yarai's rage was real. The group couldn't pretend as though this was a dream and that Sensei would walk out from behind a tree any moment now.

Eventually Sengoku noticed that Yarai would not stop his barrage until Nishikori breathed no more. Not wanting another death on their hands and not wanting his friend to become a cold blooded murderer (although, Sengoku had to admit, he almost felt like Nishikori deserved the punishment) he stepped up to stop Yarai. Yarai barely noticed him as he swatted away Sengoku's restraining hands like a fly. Sengoku stepped back, at a loss of what to do. If his friendship couldn't reach Yarai, then what could?

A slim girl with fiery pink hair stepped up to the bat. Placing a firm hand on Sengoku's shoulder and giving him a small smile, she ascended upon Yarai. Sengoku could only hope that her presence would be able to save another life, this time without her getting hurt.

Initially Yarai treated her as he did Sengoku, swatting away her hands and comforting words. He was blinded by his rage and could not see that it was someone else trying to calm him down. Segawa, noticing that her efforts weren't reaching Yarai, knew that she had to try something else. Placing herself in line of his fists she received a firm punch to her face and a split lip. Yarai froze.

His vision stopped spinning, his rage subsided. As Nishikori slumped to the ground with a long moan and a string of undecipherable curses, Yarai's sight focused on the girl who every time he was out of control reconnected him to his senses. She lay on the ground with one hand touching her bruised, swollen cheek, but her eyes were connected to Yarai's.

"It's ok." They said, "You don't have to fight. Sensei wouldn't want that. She's not in pain anymore."

Yarai's stomach felt empty, and as he collapsed onto his knees Segawa stretched out her arms to catch him. Their group of friends started to approach the two, but Segawa stopped them with a look. In the same second she communicated with their group to stay away, she told Sengoku to take away Nishikori and Sensei's bodies. Sengoku nodded and the group dispersed through the trees into a smaller clearing on the other side. Segawa repositioned herself so that Yarai's head was nestled in the crook of her neck and she pulled him close with her arms. Whispering soothing words she began rubbing small circles on her love interest's back.

At first Yarai didn't respond to her touch, but she wasn't discouraged by this. She was used to him not responding to her, but she felt as though he needed this. She was right. After a few minutes Yarai's arms snaked themselves around her waist and he pulled her close. Mumbling into her neck a few small tears leaked out of his clamped eyes. When the first droplet of sorrow fell onto Segawa she nearly jumped. Her Yarai? The undefeatable? The cool and collected? Crying? She held him tight and felt her own tears begin again. Within minutes both of them were bawling. They rocked back and forth, and as the sun set on the horizon Segawa fell asleep in his arms. Yarai, noticing her limpness, leaned back and took in the view. The sun's rays that leaked through the tree tops lit up her hair and made the tears on her cheeks shine.

_Maybe not all hope is lost_. He thought. _Maybe the world is not all grey_._ Maybe there still is some light left_.

With these thoughts running through his head Yarai scooped Segawa into his arms and made his way back to the rest of the group. They were sitting around a campfire and consoling each other the best that they could. Nishikori was tied to a tree and Sensei's still body lay next to the fire. Yarai entrusted Segawa's exhausted body to Makiko and Machika and made his way over to Sensei.

She looked peaceful, with none of the pain that she had been experiencing for weeks showing on her face. Yarai reached down and laid his hand on her cheek. She had been another mother to him, and maybe, if she had lived, she could have become something more. Yarai felt tears threatening to flow again but refused to let them flow. He was done crying now. Sensei wouldn't want him to. Knowing her, she would want him to escape from this place alive and in doing so protect all who were left alive.

Looking at the roaring fire, Yarai knew what must be done. They could bury Sensei here, but then she wouldn't be able to come home with her students. Yarai addressed his newfound friends and they all agreed with him. So, with solemn hearts and flowing tears they placed Sensei into their bonfire turned crematorium. Those who felt like it said a few words, but mostly everyone huddled with their closest friends while reminiscing over their fondest memories of Sensei. The group stayed there and took turns sleeping to make sure that Sensei would fully be put to rest. When the sun peaked on the horizon, Yarai took her ashes and placed them in a water bottle. He grimaced, wanting to give her better, but knowing that the water bottle shouldn't break with all of their movement.

It was at this moment that Segawa woke from her slumber and made eye contact with Yarai. Stepping up to him she took his hand in hers and was surprised when he didn't pull away. Yarai looked at her. Sensei had been the focus of his world. She had been the mother, friend, advisor, and example that he had needed for a long time. She had become his sun. But, in his blind following of Sensei, he had blocked out another sun. This one was different, billowing with spunkiness and strength, but Yarai found himself drawn to it nonetheless. Perhaps he was stupid to block out this sun, and maybe he should try embracing it.

Squeezing Segawa's hand and Sensei's bottle, Yarai looked over at the bastard Nishikori. There was still so much ahead of them, things like deciding how to deal with the deranged doctor and getting everyone off this island alive, but maybe, with this new sun bringing color into his grey world, he would be able to survive.

El Fin!

So, how was it? Good, bad? Feel free to leave a review (hint hint) and I'm open to constructive criticism, just please no flames. If you truely disliked my story that much then you didn't have to force yourself to read it. Anywho, there's a beautiful blue review button waiting below, and I would just love it if you push it. Wouldn't take that much effort... ehhehe :) I hope you enjoyed my work! And once again, the characters in this fanfic belong to me in no way, shape, or form. The only thing that's mine is the actions they are taking and saying in the text above.


End file.
